Marketing:Standardized Letters: RSS Feed Providers
Return to Marketing:Standardized Letters English (EN) Hello, It would be a great feature if you could mark your RSS feeds so that browsers can auto-recognize their existence and thereby permit users to subscribe. Currently this feature is supported by Mozilla Firefox, Opera and Apple Safari browsers, and they allow easy subscription by indicating existence of RSS feed in their interface. This simplifies the process of discovering and using an RSS feed greatly. Therefore, you may want to consider editing your web pages to facilitate auto-detection of your RSS feeds. This is example of HTML code that marks RSS feed to browsers, it should be added to head section of HTML file: (n.b.: make sure to use the correct type) I hope you will include this, as it improves the usability of your site and is very easy to implement. Best regards, Your name Spanish (ES) Señores Aquí va el nombre del sitio web destinatario Me permito escribirles para que configuren su sitio web de tal forma que los navegadores puedan reconocer automáticamente la existencia de canales RSS y de esta forma faciliten a los usuarios la suscripción a éstos. Actualmente esta característica es soportada por navegadores como Mozilla Firefox, Opera y Safari, indicando la existencia de canales RSS en sus interfaces. Esto simplifica bastante el proceso de descubrir y usar la sindicación RSS. De esta manera, pueden considerar la edición de sus páginas web para facilitar la detección automática de RSS. Este es un ejemplo de código HTML que marca los canales RSS para los navegadores, el cual debe ser agregado en la sección head de los documentos HTML: (n.b.: asegúrese de utilizar el formato de sindicación correcto) Espero que ustedes incluyan esta característica, y así mejore la experiencia al explorar su sitio, teniendo en cuenta la gran facilidad de implementarla. Atentamente, Su nombre Polish (PL) Witaj, Chciałbym napisać do Ciebie, abyś mógł skonfigurować swoją stronę w taki sposób, aby przeglądarki mogły automatycznie rozpoznać istnienie kanałów RSS, a tym samym ułatwić użytkownikom subskrybowanie ich. Obecnie ta funkcja jest obsługiwana przez przeglądarki, takie jak Mozilla Firefox, Opera i Safari, co wskazuje na istnienie kanałów RSS w ich interfejsach. To znacznie upraszcza proces odkrywania i korzystania z syndykacji RSS. W ten sposób mogą rozważyć edycję swoich stron internetowych, aby ułatwić automatyczne wykrywanie RSS. Jest to przykład kodu HTML, który oznacza kanały RSS dla przeglądarek, które powinny zostać dodane w sekcji head dokumentów HTML: (n.b.: pamiętaj, aby użyć prawidłowego formatu syndykacji) Mam nadzieję, że uwzględnisz tę funkcję, a tym samym poprawisz wrażenia podczas przeglądania witryny, biorąc pod uwagę łatwość jej implementacji. Z poważaniem, twoje imię. Français (FR) Bonjour, Voici le nom du site Web destinataire Permettez-moi de vous écrire pour configurer votre site Web de manière à ce que les navigateurs puissent reconnaître automatiquement l'existence de flux RSS et faciliter ainsi leur abonnement aux utilisateurs. Actuellement, cette fonctionnalité est prise en charge par les navigateurs tels que Mozilla Firefox, Opera et Safari, indiquant l'existence de flux RSS sur leurs interfaces. Cela simplifie grandement le processus de découverte et d'utilisation de la syndication RSS. De cette manière, ils peuvent envisager de modifier leurs pages Web pour faciliter la détection automatique des flux RSS. Ceci est un exemple de code HTML qui marque les flux RSS pour les navigateurs, qui doivent être ajoutés dans la section head des documents HTML: Italian (IT) Buongiorno, Credo che sarebbe un'utile iniziativa se voi poteste aggiornare i vostri campi RSS in modo che i browser possano riconoscerli in modo automatico permettendo quindi agli utenti di iscriversi e di consultare le vostre notizie. Attualmente questa funzionalità è supportata da vari browser, come Mozilla Firefox, Opera ed Apple Safari. Essi permettono di eseguire una facile sottoscrizione indicando la presenza di campi RSS nella loro interfaccia. Questo semplifica enormemente il processo di scoperta ed utilizzo dei campi RSS. Basta che lei modifichi le sue pagine web per facilitare l'auto-individuazione dei suoi campi RSS. Tale funzionalità è già usata da siti famosi come Slashdot, OSNews e The Register. Per fare questo basta modificare in modo semplice il codice HTML aggiungendo una linea nella sezione HEAD del file HTML: (n.b.: assicurati di utilizzare il formato syndication corretto) Questa è una funzionalità molto apprezzata tra gli utenti web. Spero quindi che prendiate in considerazione l'idea di includerla nel vostro sito, renderebbe navigare tra le vostre pagine ancora più comodo. Distinti Saluti, nome Brazilian Portuguese (pt-BR) Olá, Seria um ótimo recurso se fosse possível a marcação dos seus RSS para que os navegadores pudessem automaticamente reconhecer a sua existencia e permitir aos usuários a sua utilização. Atualmente, esta funcionalidade é suportada pelos navegadores Mozilla Firefox, Opera e Apple Safari, e eles permitem fácil acompanhamento dos RSS indicando a existência de um RSS na página em suas interfaces. Isso simplifica bastante o processo de descoberta e uso do RSS pelos visitantes. Portanto, você deve considerar a possibilidade de editar suas páginas da web para facilitar a auto-detecção dos seus RSS. Este é um exemplo de código HTML que marca a existência de RSS para os navegadores. Deve ser adicionado à seção head do arquivo HTML: (obs.: certifique-se de usar o tipo correto) Espero que você inclua isso, pois vai aumentar a usabilidade de sua página e é muito fácil implementar. Atenciosamente, Seu nome Hungarian (HU) Üdvözlöm! Nagyon jó lenne, ha az RSS feed-et a böngésző automatikusan meg tudná jeleníteni és ezzel a felhasználó egy gombnyomással fel tudna rá iratkozni. Jelenleg ezt a lehetőséget a Mozilla Firefox, Opera és az Apple Safari böngészők támogatják, és egyszerű módot biztosítanak az RSS oldalak megjelenítésére. Ezzel egyszerűen megnövelhető az RSS feed-ek letöltéseinek száma. Nem kell mást tenni, mint módosítani a honlapot, hogy a böngésző felismerje - az oldalhoz RSS feed tartozik. Ez egy példa, hogyan kell a HTML kódot módosítani. A következő sorokat kell a HEAD részbe illeszteni: (győződjön meg róla, hogy a helyes típust használja) Remélem, ezen hasznos tanáccsal sikerült a szolgáltatási színvonalát és honlapjának látogatottságát növelnem. Tisztelettel: név Czech (CS) Dobrý den! Chtěl bych vám napsat, abyste mohli své webové stránky konfigurovat tak, aby prohlížeče automaticky rozpoznaly existenci informačních kanálů RSS a tak uživatelům usnadnily přihlášení k odběru. V současné době je tato funkce podporována prohlížeči, jako je Mozilla Firefox, Opera a Safari, což indikuje existenci RSS kanálů v jejich rozhraní. To značně zjednodušuje proces objevování a používání syndikace RSS. Tímto způsobem mohou zvážit úpravu svých webových stránek, aby se usnadnila automatická detekce RSS. Toto je příklad HTML kódu, který označuje RSS kanály pro prohlížeče, které by měly být přidány do HEAD sekce HTML dokumentů: (n.b.: nezapomeňte použít správný formát syndikace) Doufám, že tuto funkci zahrnete, a tím zlepšíte zkušenosti při zkoumání svých stránek, s ohledem na velkou snadnost jejich implementace. S pozdravem, vaše jméno Standardized Letters Standardized Letters RSS Feed Providers